ONRYŌ
by Natsumi Anko
Summary: Nada sin forma, que ante la ausencia de luz lo llena todo, sentimiento que genera en el ser humano y hace surgir dentro de su mente la idea de hay algo allí, casi como algo vivo acechando, mirándote y sientes el temor de ser estrangulado. Esas sombras acechan, esperando tal vez la fuerza que sólo nuestro miedo puede darles y... ¡Atacan! (Fic Original)
1. Chapter 1

Se dice que las historias fueron creadas, ya sea para entretener por un rato, dar esperanzas o terror a las personas. Existen varios tipos de historias, de las cuales mis favoritas, son las de terror. Toda historia de terror se construye sobre una base racional, un suceso estremecedor para la persona en cuestión, sobre todo cuando es imposible encontrar una explicación. Si llegaste hasta aquí y planeas seguir leyendo, pues no me queda más que decir: ¡Felicidades! Eres un adicto al miedo.

Al menos espero que sigas leyendo, porque por lo visto, la curiosidad es demasiada y aunque sé que estás inseguro de lo que puedas leer, de que te volverás un paranoico y quién sabe qué cosas horribles podrá mostrarte tu traicionera mente, seguirás leyendo. No te voy a felicitar por ser valiente, por superar tus miedos, no, no, no, nada de eso. Más bien… Esperaré que no me decepciones, porque si dejas de leer, tu mente va a jugarte juegos peores de los que te jugará si terminas de hacerlo.

Y bien, entonces sin más, te presento la historia que seguramente formará parte de tus pesadillas esta noche:

* * *

**"****ONRYŌ****"**

Se podía escuchar el jadeo de una joven caminando rápidamente al sentir una presencia espeluznante y no deseada tras ella, aceleró aún más el paso y la figura de la sombra también mientras la gente a su alrededor parecía ignorar la persecución.

La joven de cabellos negros sólo salió corriendo hasta ingresar en el parque. Grave error. Todo estaba oscuro y sin vida dentro del mismo. Sólo por los vagabundos y otras cosas que ni quería nombrar; se detuvo algo inquieta. El corazón no dejaba de latir con miedo. Intentó percibir la presencia paranormal, cual había desaparecido, más respiró profundo ya que se sentía un poco segura.

Se lleva las manos al pecho, creyendo que ahora estaría bien. De pronto, escuchó a alguien o algo mover los arbustos. El corazón se detuvo un instante. Era un gato. Ríe tontamente, decidió que era momento de regresar a casa porque allí estaría segura, y así lo hizo. De nuevo, esa presencia llegó a su departamento temiendo por su bienestar, pues ya no podía más y allí se encerró. Llamó a su novio para que fuera por ella, minutos después de colgar recibió una imagen. La imagen de un tenebroso cementerio. El CPU de su computadora se encendió, como si alguien lo hubiese prendido, cual dicha imagen misma presentó.

Asustada, se arrinconó en una esquina y se dejó caer al suelo temblando. El celular empezó a sonar y se encendió la TV. El terror se apoderó de ella, no quería estar ahí… No quería. El teléfono no dejaba de sonar, lo tomó y al ver el mensaje _"Sweet" "Dreams"_ lanzó el aparato fuera de su alcance. Ese mismo mensaje se grabó por sí solo en las paredes blancas con tinta roja, que por el olor a hierro supo que no era tinta, más bien era… _Sangre_.

Escucha el llanto de un bebé sin saber de dónde procede. El llanto no cesaba y eso la perturbaba cada vez más hasta hacerla perder la cordura. Mira hacia ambos lados y no ve absolutamente nada. Parpadea y agudiza sus oídos, entonces escuchó la malvada risa de un niño y luego la de una mujer. Pronto, vio la sombra de un hombre reflejarse ante ella. Su corazón se detuvo unos instantes.

Los ruidos cesaron inesperadamente. Ya no oía al bebé ni a ningún otro sonido escalofriante. Pensó que todo había acabado, pero repentinamente sintió algo espeluznante pasar encima de sus pies. **– ¡AHHH! ¡BASTA!** – exclama la joven, muerta del miedo. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y empezó a rezar por su vida, creyendo que con eso la sombra se iría, pero no fue así. De pronto, sintió que alguien tocó su cabello. No quería abrir los ojos. No quería hacerlo. Pero aquellas heladas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros y la respiración de aquel ser chocaba contra su frente. Estaba aterrada.

– **P-Por fa-favor, n-no m-me las-lastimes… por favor. **– Temblaba. Ella temblaba e hipiaba. Hipiaba cada vez apretando más los ojos. El ser no se iba de allí. No lo hacía y eso la ponía peor, pues la palidez de su cuerpo le hacía notar una muerta, más no le importaba. Sólo deseaba que alguien la ayudara y no podía gritar, si lo hacía podría ser atacada.

Con el pánico latente y la voz temblorosa volvió a hablar y esta vez le preguntó. – **¿Qué quieres de mí?** – lo que obtuvo de respuesta fue un gruñido para luego terminar en un soplo de aliento. Se tragó un nuevo grito.

Aquellas heladas manos seguían acariciándola. Esas caricias eran tan suaves que pensó eran las manos de su novio. Las sintió recorrer sus muslos hasta los pies, subió al abdomen. Esto era demasiado, ya no podía soportarlo. – **Por favor…–** susurra, voz apenas audible. Entonces ese ser la agarró bruscamente por los tobillos de los pies logrando arrancarle un gemido y la arrastró fuertemente hasta dejarla tirada por completo al suelo.

– **No me hagas daño…–** Sintió unas garras rozar su vientre como en una caricia. Luego le desgarró la ropa completamente. No sabía qué quería esa cosa de ella, pero tenía que huir. Intentó lo más que pudo no abrir los ojos, pero lo hizo y lo que vio la paralizó, más sabía que al ver esos temibles ojos sería su desgracia y esa noche sería la última vez que estaría viva.

Ese ser alzó sus garras hacia arriba, dispuesto a acabar con su vida. **– AHHHHHHHHH! –** gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero nadie pudo ayudarla.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde…

Era una noche fría de otoño, el viento mecía las hojas secas de los árboles produciendo una suave melodía. Eran las diez y cuarto de la noche en el lujoso departamento de policía, todos realizaban sus respectivos trabajos, sin embargo tres personas conversaban sobre varios temas detrás de sus escritorios.

– **¡Vaya! Hoy fue un día bastante agotador. **– dice Kotetsu, mientras se estiraba en la silla y ponía sus manos detrás de su cabeza. – **Mira que hacernos trabajar todo el día para resolver este caso. **

– **Claro, si tuvimos que correr como tres kilómetros detrás del asesino. –** comentó Izumo, frustrado.

– **Lo importante, fue que lo capturamos y se hará justicia para la familia.** – sisea Raido, mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

– **Querrás decir, lo capturé. **– replica Izumo. – **Kotetsu se quedó sin aire a medio camino. **– dijo con burla. – **Y tú, ni siquiera comenzaste a correr. **

– **No seas cruel con nosotros, Izumo.** – responde Raido riendo.

– **Raido, Izumo, Kotetsu, muevan sus traseros que tenemos trabajo.** – dijo autoritaria una mujer elegante. Cabello color púrpura largo hasta la cintura y el flequillo peinado hacia el lado derecho sin llegar a taparle los ojos. Posee unos ojos con puntas muy pronunciadas, con el iris negro y unas pupilas marrones de gran tamaño, los cuales están delineados con color negro y sus labios pintados de rojo pasión.

Los tres se pusieron rápidamente de pie cuando la vieron salir del despacho del jefe. Sin esperar orden, ellos caminaron hacia la líder del Escuadrón Especial de Investigación y Asesinato, la chica que hace un momento les había hablado.

– **¿Y ahora qué sucedió, Yugao? **– pregunta Kotetsu, un poco decepcionado, pues pensaba que disfrutaría de una taza de café bien cargado.

– **El Capitán Jiraiya nos ha asignado un nuevo asesinato.** – responde la Uzuki mientras arreglaba su cabello en una coleta alta. – **Nuestra misión es rastrear al presunto asesino. **

– **¿Quién es la víctima?** – pregunta Izumo, impaciente.

Yugao iba a responder, pero su garganta no emitió ningún sonido al ver la figura de una mujer aproximarse a ellos. Su apariencia cautivó a la mayoría de los hombres del departamento, inclusive los de su escuadrón que no dejaban de observar sus movimientos de caderas que parecían mortales para la salud mental de todos ellos.

El cabello violeta solía usarlo en una cola caballo, pero ahora cae como cascada. Sus ojos castaños claro, cuales cautivan a quienes observan. Yugao notó ese cambio en ella. Lleva una mini-falda naranja oscura, una blusa blanca con cuello tortuga, un pequeño colgante de plata en forma de estrella en una cadena también de plata, medias panty negras y botas de tacón del mismo color. Pero lo que sorprendió a los demás, excepto Yugao, era la bata blanca que usan los doctores.

– **¿Quién es esa hermosura?** – interroga Kotetsu, impresionado por la belleza de aquella mujer, en especial sus labios carnosos, perfectos y pintados de rojo intenso le provocaron pensamientos indecorosos.

– **Mejor cuida tus palabras, Kotetsu, si en verdad aprecias tu vida. –** responde Yugao, apretando los dientes y disimulando una leve sonrisa. La mujer ni siquiera la miró. **– ¡Vamos! **– empezó a caminar y el trío la siguió.

– **¿Sabes quién es?** – interroga Izumo a Yugao, emocionado. Parece que no ha visto mujeres desde algún tiempo, era el pensamiento de la Uzuki.

Suben al ascensor. Las puertas se cierran. – **No te involucres con ella.** – responde la jefa. – **No de ese modo sentimental, sino profesional. **

– **¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso es una loca demente?** – pregunta Izumo, riendo. **– ¡Ay, por favor! **– exclama, bufando. – **Ni que la fuera a morder.**

En un repentino movimiento, Yugao giró sobre sus talones y se enfrentó a él. Las miradas de ambos duró aproximadamente dos minutos, al final Izumo sudaba frío y Yugao desistió. **– Ella era mi compañera cuando nos alistamos para entrar a la Academia. **– gira, dándole la espalda. – **Aunque todavía no me perdona aquel suceso. **– una triste sonrisa surca sus labios.

– _**¿Suceso?**_ – se preguntaron los tres al unísono mientras descendía el ascensor, más no quisieron preguntar más. Era notable que aún le incomodara recordarlo. Ya abiertas las puertas, subieron al coche.

– **Necesito que estén bien despiertos para cuando lleguemos.** – dice Yugao sentándose en el asiento del copiloto, Raido se sentó al volante y los dos hombres en los asientos de atrás.

No tardaron más de quince minutos en llegar a la escena de los hechos, que ya estaba rodeada por varias patrullas y acordonada con el cintillo amarillo para evitar que los curiosos se acercaran. Se podía observar gran ajetreo, pues policías y criminalistas entraban y salían del lugar.

Los detectives se bajaron del coche y se encaminaron hacia el edificio.

– **Raido.** – dice Yugao, seria. – **Averigua con los vecinos si vieron algo que nos ayude con el caso. **

– **Pero yo…–** intentó objetar el chico, pero se detuvo al instante recordando su deber. – **Iré inmediatamente.** – se dispuso a cumplir su encargo.

Izumo y Kotetsu empezaron a reír, cubriéndose la boca evitando que la chica se diera cuenta.

– **¡Ustedes dos!** – refiriéndose a los aludidos, quienes se burlaban de la suerte de su amigo. – **Ayuden a Raido a recolectar información y dejen de holgazanear. **

– **¡Sí, señora! –** exclamaron, para luego encontrarse con su compañero.

Yugao se acercó a los oficiales que rodeaban el cuerpo de la occisa. Mientras avanzaba, un oficial se le emparejó y le mostraba los datos de la occisa. Cuando vio el cuerpo, sus ojos abrieron desmesuradamente. Al cuerpo le faltaban múltiples partes y trozos, y debajo de las palmas de sus manos había pedazos de carne. Lo más espeluznante de la escena era que parecía como si alguien le hubiera arrancado los ojos y el vientre.

– **¡Oh, mi Dios! –** la Uzuki se cubrió la boca con la palma de su mano derecha, sentía náuseas, pues era la primera vez que veía una escena tan desagradable.

Un detective de pelo marrón oscuro que le llega hasta el cuello, y ojos marrones, la vio pálida. Camina hacia ella. – **No deberías ver eso. –** le dijo, preocupado.

– **Genma…**– susurra Yugao. El nombrado la tomó por los hombros y la alejó de la escena.

– **Kurenai está revisando el cuerpo y al igual como reaccionaste, ella también lo hizo.** – comenta Shiranui, mirándola fijamente. – **Es la primera vez que vemos algo fuera de lo normal. **

Un hombre de cabellos de punta plateados y ojos negros, de mirada profunda y bastante apuesto, descendió de su auto. Los oficiales lo observaron aproximarse hacia la valla policial que detenía a los curiosos. Su apariencia medio dormida y su actitud apática y minimista, fueron características suficientes como para dejarlo pasar sin ningún inconveniente, pues lo reconocieron desde antes de descender del auto. Era nada más que el Detective Kakashi Hatake, Supervisor y Jefe del Departamento de Policía de Konoha.

Había ya un grupo de policías con guantes, máscaras y lentes de visión ultravioleta alrededor de los matorrales del edificio revisando toda el área en busca de evidencia y tomando fotografías para documentar todo, pero la atención del Detective se dirigió a una mujer que parecía inspeccionar el cuerpo de la víctima.

– **Kurenai…**– saludó escuetamente a la aludida. Mujer de cabello negro y largo, y únicos ojos que son de color rojo con un anillo adicional en ellas. Lleva maquillaje consistente en lápiz labial rojo y sombra de los ojos morado. Usa una bata blanca.

– **Sabía que vendrías… Kakashi.** – respondió simplemente la médico forense Kurenai Yuuhi, sin apartar su mirada del cuerpo.

– **Ya hemos hablado a la central para solicitar que dejen sólo a nuestro equipo, a un par de custodios y a ti, para evitar la contaminación de la escena. –** informó un hombre de ojos marrones, pelo corto de color negro y una barba, sin dejar de hacer anotaciones en una libreta. Particularmente, suele fumar en momentos como éstos.

– **¿Qué tenemos? **– interroga Kakashi, observando fijamente el vientre de la víctima o lo que quedaba de él. Luego fijó su mirada hacia arriba, específicamente la ventana rota por donde se supone la víctima salió disparada.

– **Joven caucásica, 22 a****ñ****os, contextura delgada, originaria de Inaho, estudiante de medicina. Según las identificaciones encontradas en su departamento, su nombre era Karin Yamaki.** – comenzó a narrar Kurenai, sin poder entender la causa de muerte. – **Como pueden ver, hay señales de haber sido rasguñada cruelmente. A pesar de sufrir todas esas lesiones, murió debido al golpe proporcionado cuando cayó desde el piso de su departamento.**

– **Tercer piso. **– susurra el Hatake. **– ¿Hay sospechosos?** – vuelve a preguntar, evaluando la posición del cuerpo.

– **No. Ninguno.** – responde Asuma, mientras Kurenai se levantaba del suelo. – **Hasta el momento sólo tenemos a dos personas en calidad de testigos. Una vecina que escuchó el sonido de la ventana quebrarse y el novio de la occisa, cuando vino a buscarla la encontró aquí ya sin vida. –** informó leyendo sus notas.

– **Las únicas pistas que tenemos hasta ahora, son los rastros de sangre en la habitación. En especial una que sé, atraerá tu atención. –** asegura Kurenai, todavía estremecida por lo visto.

– **Todos parecen asustados, Kakashi.** – hace entrever Asuma a su amigo. – **Deberías dejar que los oficiales se marchen. **

– **Entiendo. **– iba a dar la señal de retirada para los oficiales de menor rango y dejar a los especialistas, sin embargo la figura de una atractiva mujer caminar hacia ellos llamó su atención. Es criminalista, pues lo dedujo por la bata blanca y porque ya la conocía.

Ella se aproximó con rapidez hacia el cintillo amarillo que detenía a los curiosos, mostró su placa al agente que la detuvo al verla acercarse y se dirigió hacia donde consideró que estaba la escena del crimen. Había demasiada gente, consideró un tanto disgustada. Cuando había mucha gente dando vueltas, había más oportunidad de contaminar la escena del crimen, de echar a perder pistas cruciales.

Mientras más se acercaba a él, sus manos empezaron a sudar y el corazón dio un vuelco repentino. Verla bien, le llenó de grata emoción, pero los ojos de la chica no reflejaban nada. Ella se detuvo frente a él.

Genma, Yugao, Kurenai y Asuma los vieron a los dos. Primero miraban a la chica y luego a él. Ellos tan sólo se miraban fijamente sin musitar palabras. Creyeron que esos dos cederían al menos una vez, más sus miradas les confirmaron que no.

– **Detective Hatake.** – ella extiende su mano hacia él en forma de saludo.

Kakashi no dudó en tomar su mano. – **Dra. Mitarashi.** – aprieta su mano, tomándola por sorpresa.

La tensión se podía sentir en el ambiente, y es que esos dos transmitían una energía fúnebre y melancólica. Algunos recordaron el suceso años atrás que marcó la vida de ese par, pero se alejaron de esos dos evitando meterse en dichos asuntos; otros no entendían el porqué de aquella incómoda tensión en el ambiente.

– **¿Cómo has estado? –** interroga Kakashi en voz baja.

Ella notó ese tono triste en la voz de él, y sus pupilas se dilataron unos instantes. – **No mejor que tú. –** responde, tajante. De manera brusca, se soltó del agarre de mano que sostenía el Hatake. Más, se dio vuelta para ponerse los guantes.

– **Te equivocas.** – responde Kakashi, dolido por la forma de cómo ella se expresa. – **Desde ese día no he vuelto a ser el mismo. **

Bruscamente, Anko giró. **– Limítese a no mezclar lo personal con el profesionalismo, Detective. **– susurra entre dientes.

– **Anko…–** sisea Kakashi, intentando convencerla de que lo ocurrido no fue su culpa.

– **Por favor…–** imploró Mitarashi, voz ronca. – **No ahora… No quiero hablar de ello contigo. **

– **Disculpa mi irrespeto.** – responde él, dando un par de pasos. – **Veamos el lugar donde inició el hecho.** – asintiendo, ella camina detrás de él mientras se adentraban al edificio.

– **Miren.** – dijo uno de los oficiales señalando un lugar del piso de cerámico.

Kakashi y Anko se agacharon para mirar de cerca, era un rastro de sangre como si hubieran arrastrado a la víctima hacia la dirección contraria a la ventana, o sea hacia la salida.

Kakashi no perdía de vista a la Mitarashi que llevaba el pelo suelto, una mini-falda naranja oscura, una blusa blanca con cuello tortuga, un pequeño colgante de plata en forma de estrella en una cadena también de plata que una vez le regaló, medias panty negras y botas de tacón del mismo color, y por encima, la bata médica.

Anko percibió algo extraño en esa habitación. Sentía que alguien la miraba tan fijamente que los vellos de la piel se erizaron. Esa sensación fue escalofriante a tal grado que creyó haber sentido la respiración de un ser golpear contra su nuca. De repente, sintió un fuerte golpe en su vientre que la hizo retroceder un par de pasos. Buscó con la mirada al causante, pero sus compañeros seguían con sus respectivos trabajos y Kakashi estaba lejos de ella, no podía haberle golpeado de ese modo.

El resto de los oficiales salieron de la habitación y sólo quedó ella. Procuró olvidar el golpe y se dispuso a recolectar pistas sobre dicho asesinato aunque la forma que la chica murió no fue normal. Sacude su cabeza. _**– Deja de pensar en tonterías, Anko Mitarashi. Cosas anormales como fantasmas vengadores o monstruos malignos es imposible.**_ – ríe para sus adentros.

Mientras sonreía, a su espalda el CPU encendió por sí sólo. Anko parpadeó en contradicción, más giró y el CPU estaba apagado. Suspira. – **Sólo es mi imaginación.** – susurra. Da la vuelta dispuesta a realizar su trabajo, más sin embargo el CPU volvió a encenderse y el sonido era como cuando la televisión pierde la señal.

Se exaltó. Pero luego pensó en que se encendió debido a la irregularidad de la electricidad. Se acercó al condenado aparato y lo apagó. Volvió a girarse. Llevaba apenas segundos de haberlo apagado cuando se encendió de la nada, esta vez observó con cuidado el computador en especial la página de Youtube que mostraba un video de un cementerio desolado. Una sonrisa atraviesa los labios de la Mitarashi, más lo apagó.

La temperatura de aquella habitación descendió. El frío recorrió todo su cuerpo como diciéndole que salga de ese lugar, pues no podía dejar todo incompleto, necesitaba recolectar pistas. Prontamente, se dio vuelta para llamar a alguien que levantara algunas muestras, pero sintió una presencia a su espalda. Tragó saliva. Pero creyendo ser una broma de uno de los oficiales para hacerla enojar, enfurecida se dio vuelta más no había nadie. Sólo ella y un espejo que la proyectaba.

Suspira, calmando su agitado corazón, no es que tenga miedo de estar sola, pero la verdad esa escalofriante sensación nunca antes la había sentido. _**– Será mejor que busque ayuda. **_– iba a salir de aquella habitación, entonces alguien agarró el tobillo de su pie izquierdo y le hizo tropezar. Se hubiera dado un buen golpe si no fuera por Kakashi, quien venía entrando y la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

– **Te has vuelto algo torpe. **– sisea Kakashi, ayudándola a recuperar la compostura.

– **Cállate.** – murmura Anko, arrugando las cejas.

Asuma, Kurenai, Genma, Yugao, Raido, Izumo y Kotetsu. Todos ellos arribaron a la habitación y como es normal, Kakashi y Anko discutían. Lo extraño fue ver a Kakashi posar una mano en la frente de la Mitarashi y ella no se apartó.

– **Te ves pálida.** – le susurra al oído.

Anko se alejó de él. – **Terminaré de recolectar las pistas necesarias y me marcharé.** – sentenció. – **Kurenai, por favor. –** la aludida la ayudó a tomar más fotografías y tomar muestras de sangre.

Mientras estaban concentrados en su trabajo, las luces del apartamento comenzaron a pestañar. Ellos intercambiaron miradas confusas, más no le dieron importancia excepto Anko. Ella vio una pequeña sombra correr por el pasillo.

Kakashi la ve observar un rincón sin despegar la mirada. Camina hacia ella lentamente y la encuentra perdida en sus pensamientos. Poco a poco extiende su mano para tocarla y mientras lo hacía una extraña presencia se divisó a través del espejo. Una pálida mujer con un vestido blanco ensangrentado y el cabello negro hacia delante cubriendo su rostro. La mujer apareció detrás de Kakashi, y él ni siquiera la sentía. Entonces Kakashi toca el hombro de Anko, asustándola.

– **¡Demonios Hatake!** – exclama Anko, enfadada.

Ante el reclamo, todas las bombillas explotaron repentinamente. Un fuerte viento sopló moviendo las cortinas y los cabellos de todos los presentes. Ellos divisaron una sombra parada en la entrada, aunque debido a la oscuridad no podían ver con claridad, pero sí identificaron de se trataba de una mujer. Prontamente, la puerta se cerró con fuerza.

Kurenai se abrazó de Asuma, asustada. Yugao y los demás se armaron, quitándole el seguro a sus armas. **– ¿Quién está ahí?** – pregunta la Uzuki, firme. – **¡Muéstrese!** – exclama, avanzando poco a poco.

Anko extrajo una pistola calibre .22 de su cobertor enganchado en la cintura detrás de su espalda, y apuntó con ésta la misma dirección. La sombra se mueve. – **Ésta es una zona de jurisdicción policial. Salga inmediatamente. –** dice, molesta de que sean irresponsables.

– **Si no se reporta, nos veremos obligados a disparar.** – sisea Kakashi, posicionándose delante de Anko. **– Le daré cinco segundos para que salga o nos diga su nombre. **– no obtiene respuesta. Chasque la lengua. – **5…**– la sombra se mueve. – **4…**– Kotetsu e Izumo le quitaron el seguro a sus pistolas. – **3…–** Raido carga la pistola. – **2…**– Genma y Asuma apuntaron en dirección a la figura. – **1… ¡Disparen!** – todos empezaron a disparar, siguiendo el movimiento de la sombra que se movía por toda la habitación.

Los oficiales que se encontraban afuera del edificio, subieron rápido al escuchar los disparos. Cuando arribaron al lugar, abrieron la puerta de una patada y vieron a sus jefes disparando a la nada. De un momento a otro, mientras disparaban, la sombra pasó entre ellos y Kurenai fue lanzada con fuerza y presión que chocó contra la pared.

– **¡Kurenai!** – exclamaron Yugao y Anko al unísono. Corrieron hacia ella. – **Está inconsciente.** – agrega Yugao, incrédula por lo ocurrido.

– **¿Qué demonios fue eso? **– interroga Kotetsu, nervioso de ver los orificios en las paredes y sin rastro de la persona que había estado con ellos.

– **Quizás alguien quiso jugarnos una broma.** – responde Genma, tratando de olvidar lo sucedido. – **O nuestra mente está jugando con nosotros, pues es tarde y no hemos descansado. **

– **Concuerdo con Shiranui.** – dice Kakashi, convencido de aquellos argumentos. – **Raido, encárgate de dejar un par de oficiales o los que consideres indispensables para que resguarden la escena. Cuando termines, puedes ir a casa.** – el nombrado asintió y marchó en compañía de Izumo y Kotetsu. – **Asuma…**– el Sarutobi afirma con la cabeza, sabiendo qué hacer: llevar a Kurenai a su casa. – **Los demás, descansen.** – salió del departamento.

Anko guardó su pistola en su cobertor detrás de su espalda. – **A primera hora, analizaré las evidencias. **– dicho esto, marchó de aquel lugar. Iba tan concentrada hacia su vehículo que no notó una presencia a su espalda que la seguía.

El frío recorrió todo su cuerpo. No estaba asustada. Claro que no. Sólo preocupada por su compañera Kurenai Yuuhi, sólo eso. No era una mujer débil, menos una paranoica. Continuó su camino sin mirar atrás, no necesitaba hacerlo. No quería voltear y ver algo que no le gustaría, pero el sonido de unas cadenas ser arrastradas por el asfalto la perseguía. Ahora sí empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

Entonces apresuró el paso hasta llegar al auto. Buscó entre las ropas la llave del vehículo, mientras sus manos temblaban. Levantó la mirada, pues a través del cristal figuró algo que la impactó. A su espalda y muy cerca de ella, estaba parada una mujer pálida con el cabello largo pulcramente negro cubriendo el rostro. Sentía la respiración de aquella mujer chocar contra su nuca.

Más dejó de buscar la llave y se dedicó a rebuscar su arma. – _**Mami…–**_ escuchó la voz de un niño de unos cinco o seis años murmurarle. Los vellos de su cuerpo se crisparon y sus manos dejaron de buscar el arma. – _**Mami…**_– lo volvió a oír y las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos. – **Ma…mi…–** la voz se volvió aguda y fuerte como la de un hombre, más la respiración de aquel ser a su espalda se hizo constante.

No podía moverse. No obstante, sintió unos fríos brazos de mujer rodear su cintura. Eso la asustó. Pues la veía a través del cristal de la ventanilla del vehículo. Se aterrorizó cuando esa cosa acercaba el rostro al oído de Anko sin dejar de acariciar su vientre. Tragó saliva ahogando un grito de terror.

Necesitaba correr, alejarse de esa cosa o lo que fuere. Pero sus piernas estaban paralizadas. Escucha los leves gruñidos de ese ser como si le dijera algo. De repente, vio que sacaba sus garras. Definitivamente necesitaba huir. En un acto de valentía respiró profundo, tomó su pistola y se dio vuelta apuntándola directo a la cabeza. Sorpresa, se había esfumado, pero en su lugar…

– **Baja esa arma.** – dice Kakashi con ambas manos a la altura de su pecho. Respirando calmada, le hizo caso. – **Has estado tensa. Puede que sea mi culpa, ¿Cierto?** – una triste sonrisa atraviesa los labios de él. **– Lo lamento. **

– **No lamentes un acontecer que no fue tu culpa. **– responde Anko, acongojada.

– **No lo superas, ¿Verdad? –** Kakashi apoya el cuerpo contra el vehículo de la Mitarashi. **– Tampoco yo.** – murmura, alzando la mirada.

Anko se acomoda a su lado. **– No podría.** – levanta la cabeza hacia el nocturno cielo. – **No puedo olvidar… Fue mi culpa.** – entrecierra los ojos. – **Desearía volver el tiempo atrás y verlo una vez más. **

– **También deseo lo mismo.** – susurra, contemplando el cielo. **– ¿Sabes? Cuando te marchaste, no dejé de pensar ni un minuto en ti. –** Anko abre los ojos desmesuradamente. **– Te extrañé.** – Kakashi baja la cabeza y sonríe. Sonrisa melancólica. – **Yo…–** se aproxima a ella. Toca el colgante en forma de estrella de Anko. – **Aún me amas.** – ella retrocede. – **Lo sé porque todavía usas ese collar. Ese que te regalé la noche de…**

– **No por favor. No lo digas.** – susurra con la voz rota. **– Me duele esta situación. Te necesité, pero debía seguir adelante. Supongo que en estos dos años encontraste a alguien mejor que yo.** – mirada triste.

Kakashi desvía la mirada. – **Nunca te he mentido y ahora no lo haré.** – vuelve la mirada hacia ella. – **Sí, encontré a alguien que me hizo sentir vivo, pero no amado. **– Anko se muerde el labio inferior sin saber qué responder, pues no lo culpa por haber encontrado a otra. – **Ella sigue conmigo a pesar de no amarla.** – toma entre sus manos, las de ella. – **Aunque a quien he amado y aún amo está frente a mí. **– los ojos de ella se iluminaron de una grata felicidad. – **No dejé de amarte. Cariño, regresa conmigo.** – posa la mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de Anko, más la acaricia. – **Una vez te lo dije y vuelvo a repetirlo, no dejaré de amarte aunque me apuñales el corazón.** – rodea el brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura de Anko. – **Te necesito.** – depositó sus labios sobre los de ella, lento y despacio. Empezó a mover sus labios poco a poco mientras ella correspondía, más la atrajo a su cuerpo y profundizó el beso, corriendo su lengua dentro de la boca de Anko y lo más gustoso fue que ella no lo apartó. – **¿Volverás?** – interroga contra la boca de ella.

– **Necesito tiempo.** – susurra, apartándose.

– **¿Más tiempo del que te he dado? Cariño por favor, ya ha pasado dos años.** – suplica con dolor. – **No me hagas más infeliz. **

– **No estás solo. –** responde Anko como excusa. – **Tú mismo acabas de decir que encontraste a una mujer. **

– **A quien no amo.** – añade él, angustiado. Ella silencia. – **Puedo dejarla si tú me lo pides. **

Anko niega la cabeza. – **Ahora soy una extraña en tu vida.** – voz ronca. – **No tengo derecho de arruinar una relación. **

– **¿Una relación basada en necesidad, satisfacción? ¿A eso le llamas relación? –** el enojo se estaba apoderando de él. – **No, eso no es una relación.** – avanza un par de pasos y ella retrocede. **– Tú y yo estamos unidos por un fuerte vínculo.** – al ver la incomodidad de ella, dejó de insistir. **– Está bien, no presionaré, pero al menos piénsalo. Piensa en nosotros. **

– **Lo haré.** – responde, cabizbaja.

Kakashi le abre la puerta del piloto. – **Cuando me necesites, no importa la hora, búscame. **– ella asiente, luego sube al vehículo. – **Recuerda que, estaré para ti en todo momento.** – toma una mano de ella, más deposita un tierno beso en el dorsal de ésta. – **Te amo.** – cierra la puerta. Espira al ver el vehículo alejarse.

Anko veía por el retrovisor a su amado, de pie sin moverse. – **También te amo, pero soy una asesina. Es por eso que no puedo estar contigo. **– susurra, voz temblorosa. **– Yo también te necesito, mi amor.** – observa de soslayo, un hermoso anillo en su dedo. – **Yo también… también… Te amo. –** una lágrima escapó de sus ojos.

Cierra sus ojos, aplastando las demás lágrimas. Vuelve a abrirlos desmesuradamente cuando siente una escalofriante presencia en el asiento trasero. Los entrecierra. Entonces mira por el retrovisor y ahí estaba. Una pálida y bella mujer estaba sentada en la parte trasera del vehículo, su cabello largo de color violeta caía como cascada, mientras los mechones cubren su rostro. Viste un vestido blanco de tirantes y sus pies se encontraban descalzos y sucios.

Una sonrisa socarrona atraviesa los labios de Anko. – **¿Te divertiste?** – le interroga a lo que ella asiente con la cabeza. **– Puedo verlo.** – vuelve la cabeza y le observa los pies enlodados. Deja de mirar por el retrovisor y se concentra en la carretera. La mujer reapareció sentada sobre el asiento del co-piloto.

Cuando llegó a una casa, parqueó el vehículo en la marquesina. Mueve los ojos hacia el asiento a su lado y la mujer ya no estaba, más la vio detrás de la ventana de la casa mirándola fijamente. Desciende de éste e ingresa a la casa. Estaba cansada, pues necesitaba relajarse un poco. Entonces escucha las risas de un niño pequeño. Una sonrisa surca los labios de Anko. Un niño de aproximadamente cinco años corre a los brazos de ella.

– **¡Mami! ¡Te extrañé!** – exclama abrazándola. El pequeño tenía los ojos negros y el cabello del mismo color que el de ella. **– ¿Viste a papi?** – ríe feliz.

Anko le devuelve la sonrisa. – **Sí.** – le acaricia el cabello. – **Pero recuerda que él no debe saber que estás aquí, ¿Sí? **– el niño asiente y sale corriendo hacia la cocina y desapareció por el jardín. La sonrisa desvaneció y su mirada se tornó seria. La pálida mujer de rostro desconocido y vestida de blanco apareció repentinamente al pie de las escaleras. – **No permitas que salga de esta casa. Nadie debe verlo.** – sentenció.

* * *

(*-*)

Jojojo. ¿Les gustó? Ojalá y sí. Este fic era un reto que Isi-san me solicitó y acepté. Pues me encantan las historias de terror, más la de vampiros. Ah, con respecto a "Le Début d' une nouvelle vie", lo transcribiré porque me ha surgido unas nuevas ideas para ese fic, además de olvidar las principales XD, pero lo haré más emocionante. En unos instantes, subiré la secuela de "Desenterrando el Pasado".

Matta ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Importante:** Contiene Lemmons, para aquellos que hace tiempo esperan algo así, jojojo. No diré quienes son, ellos saben de quienes hablo, jojojo. Esto es en recompensa de las veces que prometí subir esas escenas y no me atrevía o las cambiaba por otra escena. Si el lemmon es exagerado Gomen ne! Si es leve, es lo más que pude llegar a escribir. Es difícil describir algo así! Jajaja.

Bien, los dejo leer tranquilos.

* * *

**__****(*-*) **"**ONRYŌ****" __****(*-*)**

A la mañana siguiente…

Anko se ubica en la morgue del Departamento de Policía revisando el cuerpo de la occisa. – **Curioso, no hay huellas dactilares.** – pasa su mano derecha enguantada sobre lo que quedaba del vientre. – **Sin duda usaron violencia en esta chica. – **cubre el cuerpo con la sábana blanca. – **Pero en la forma que murió…–** susurra mientras se quita los guantes. – **¿Sentiste algo en la escena del crimen? **– gira su cuerpo y ve a la pálida mujer vestida de blanco sentada sobre una silla con la cabeza agachada. Ella niega la cabeza. Anko suspira. – **Tendremos que volver para…**

De repente la puerta se abre. – **¿Con quién hablas?** – interroga una voz peculiar. Era Kakashi quien observa la silla ubicada en una esquina de la habitación, cual estaba vacía.

– **Decir "Buenos Días Anko" no te arruinará el día.** – responde Anko, mordaz.

– **Lo siento… Eh, Buenos días Anko.** – Kakashi se rasca la nuca, sonriendo. Camina hacia donde se ubica la chica.

Anko cruza los brazos. – **¿Dónde dejas Doctora Mitarashi, Detective Hatake?** – enarca una ceja, esperando respuesta. Mira fugazmente a la mujer sentada en aquella silla y vuelve la atención a su colega. Kakashi estaba concentrado en la occisa, la había descubierto y ahora observa los orificios donde antes estaban los ojos. – **No he podido analizar las evidencias. Esta chica…**

– **Murió mucho antes de ser destrozada de este modo.** – contempla la frase con seguridad. Anko afirma con la cabeza. – **Las evidencias no son suficientes como para encontrar un culpable. Además…–** revisa la chaqueta y extrae una nueva evidencia. – **He encontrado esto.** – le pasa lo que a simple vista era un libro envuelto dentro de una bolsa. – **¿Desayunaste? **

– **Buscas la oportunidad perfecta para invitarme a salir.** – responde la Mitarashi, suspirando. **– No cambias.**

La puerta se abrió bruscamente. – **¡Tenemos otro caso parecido! **– exclama Genma, respirando profundo como si hubiera corrido un maratón. – **El jefe nos requiere en la escena. **

– **La invitación se cancela. **– dijo Anko, riendo y dejando la bata médica en el perchero.

– **Te divierte dejarme con ganas, ¿Verdad? –** interroga Kakashi viéndola caminar hacia la puerta. La sigue.

– **Así es, cariño.** – responde Anko, sin dejar de reír.

– **Dejé a Rin.** – susurra Kakashi como si nada. Ante dicha declaración, Anko se detuvo de golpe y abre los ojos desmesuradamente. Él también se detiene. – **Lo hice por ti. Después de lo de anoche, no podía seguir con ella.** – Genma, quien iba detrás de ellos, enarca ambas cejas preguntándose qué significa "Después de lo de anoche".

– **No sé qué decir. –** murmura Anko, conmovida.

– **Te daré el tiempo que necesites. Dejaré de insistir, pero al menos permíteme acercarme más a ti.** – suplica, mirada entristecida. Genma se alejó de ellos para darle tiempo a que hablen.

Anko desvía la mirada. – **Vayamos a inspeccionar la escena del crimen.** – dijo y se alejó de él caminando lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

Una hora más tarde…

Los tres viajaban por una carretera prácticamente abandonada, Kakashi conducía el automóvil mientras Anko sentada en el asiento del copiloto y Genma en la parte trasera, trataba de leer el mapa y averiguar dónde estaban. Por su parte, Genma procuraba obtener señal con su celular y llamar a la Central para preguntar la dirección exacta.

– **¿Puedes identificar la carretera? –** interroga Kakashi viendo a Anko de soslayo. Ella resopló. – **Eso es un no.** – vuelve la atención en dicha carretera que parecía más bien un atajo para cruzar la montaña, sus continuas curvas, la estrechez de la calzada y la espesa niebla que cubría todo el trayecto hacía que aventurarse por ese camino al filo del abismo fuera realmente peligroso.

– **No puedo creer que nos mandaran tan lejos. –** enojado, replica Genma desde el asiento de atrás. – **Hay demasiada neblina como para aventurarse sin saber a dónde vamos. **

– **Maldito Jiraiya. Cuando le ponga las manos encima no sabrá qué lo golpeó.** – susurra Anko, frustrada.

Kakashi ríe con nerviosismo. – **Cariño, no creo que la violencia pueda resolver algo en estas circunstancias.** – murmura, intentando calmarla.

Disgustada, desvía la mirada hacia la ventana. – **Tú y tu estúpida paciencia.** – sisea, malhumorada.

– **Gracias a mi forma de ser, el Departamento no se ha derrumbado.** – responde el Hatake, orgulloso de sus actitudes frente a los problemas.

– **Como sea.** – contesta sin darle importancia. – **Será mejor que lleguemos pronto, me duele la cabeza.** – se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza.

– **Por eso estás de malas. Ahora entiendo.** – responde Kakashi extendiendo la mano derecha hacia ella. **– Ven con papi.** – dichas palabras le hicieron reír, no sólo a ella también a Genma.

Anko le da una palmada a la mano de Kakashi para alejarla. – **Ver tanta neblina te está fundiendo el cerebro. **– murmura sin dejar de reír.

Kakashi acaricia el cabello de la Mitarashi. – **Es probable.** – ella toma la mano que acaricia su cabello y entrelaza sus dedos con los de él. Ambos intercambian miradas llenas de amor, confianza y seguridad. Anko se fue acercando poco a poco al rostro del Hatake y acomoda la cabeza en el hombro varonil de él. Por su parte, él sonrió y volvió la mirada a la carretera.

De improviso, una mujer con la ropa ensangrentada se cruzó en la carretera obligando al Detective a frenar en seco. – **¿Pero qué…? **– Anko se había aferrado a él mientras Genma se sostuvo fuertemente del cinturón. **– ¿Vieron eso?** – Anko parpadea confusa, Genma asiente con la cabeza.

Tras el susto, Kakashi iba a bajar del coche, pero algo le detuvo. Anko le halaba de la camisa. – **No salgas.** – ante la súplica de la chica, encendió el auto y siguió el camino por la carretera.

La mujer con la ropa ensangrentada y de largo cabello negro cubriendo su rostro, se mantuvo de pie mirando el lugar por donde se habían ido los tres policías. Más ladea la cabeza y una macabra sonrisa surca sus labios cuando vuelve la cabeza hacia un costado y ve un vehículo estrellado contra un árbol. Dentro de éste, una pareja había muerto.

A pesar de las dificultades lograron llegar a la escena del crimen. El cintillo amarillo ya adornaba el lugar. Descendieron del auto y se introdujeron en el círculo de personas que rodeaban el lugar. Presentaron sus respectivas placas y los dejaron entrar. Anko se puso los guantes y se aproximó más hacia los cadáveres.

Eran dos jóvenes. Sus ropas estaban ensuciadas por el fango, prácticamente despedazadas y con heridas que asomaban en formas de círculos rojizos en el tejido. Los cadáveres se encontraban repletos de picaduras de mosquito, algunas de ellas tan fastidiosas como la que se había formado en el párpado del chico rubio. Pero lo más aterrador del asunto no se encontraba en el asalto de los parásitos, ni siquiera en el insecto palo que asomaba de la boca de uno de los muertos. Lo brutal y sobrecogedor de aquel suceso residía en el hecho de que los cuerpos parecían estar desarticulados; todos los huesos se encontraban descoyuntados como el esqueleto de una marioneta.

Anko se cubre la nariz y la boca con una mano. – **No disponen de una hora aproximadamente. Pero sin duda permanecieron aquí toda la noche.** – dice, convencida.

– **Eso es cierto. –** agrega Kakashi, hincándose al lado de los cuerpos. Entrecierra los ojos, más cubre sus manos con los guantes blancos y mueve las camisetas de uno de los cuerpos. – **Mira esto.** – le dijo a su compañera.

Anko se acercó a él. El estómago del occiso parecía como si lo hubieran arrancado. – **Esto es…–** abre sus ojos desmesuradamente.

– **La persona que atacó a estos jóvenes, es la misma que asesinó a la joven del apartamento.** – termina de decir Kakashi, convencido de sus palabras. – **Si mi teoría es acertada, estos asesinatos están relacionados o las víctimas lo estaban. **

– **Eso nos lleva al primer homicidio. **– responde Anko, frustrada. – **Pero las pruebas recolectadas no son suficientes, no hay huellas, nada. –** suspira. – **Eso nos deja en el inicio. **

Kakashi se pone en pie. – **Desacierto en algo. Tenemos el libro.** – el rostro de Anko se iluminó. Él empieza a caminar, ella lo sigue. – **Si descubrimos el vínculo de las víctimas, quizás encontremos al culpable. **

– **Kakashi, tenemos un problema. – **informa Genma, corriendo hacia ellos. – **Shizune y Raido no han llegado. Llamamos a la Central y nos informaron que hace dos horas que salieron hacia acá. **

– **Es probable que se hayan perdido debido a la densa neblina.** – agrega Yugao acercándose a ellos.

– **¡Vamos a buscarlos! **– ordena Kakashi. – **Anko, quédate aquí. Genma…–** Genma asiente y ambos suben al auto del Hatake.

Las dos chicas observan el auto alejarse. Mitarashi giró sobre sus talones para marcharse. – **Anko, me alegra verte de nuevo. **– susurra Yugao, mirada entristecida. – **Lo que sucedió hace dos años fue…**

Anko da media vuelta. – **No fue tu culpa.** – interrumpe, sonriendo.

La Uzuki abre sus ojos. – **Pero creí que me culpabas. Cuando ayer llegaste a la Central y no me saludaste, supuse que me odiabas.** – asegura.

– **Nunca lo he hecho. Si alguna vez te hice pensar eso, lo siento. –** camina hacia la Uzuki, la abraza. – **Lamento haberme ido sin avisarte.** – esconde el rostro entre el cuello de Yugao. – **Kakashi no lo sabe, pero casi no veo nada de lejos.** – Yugao la aparta de golpe. – **Poco a poco he perdido la visión. Es por eso que quizás estabas ahí y no te saludé. **

– **¿Estás así desde ese día? –** interroga preocupada.

Anko asiente. – **Sí. Pero no te preocupes, estoy bien. –** le regala una sonrisa.

– **Así que ya hicieron las paces.** – dijo una tercera voz femenina detrás de ellas.

– **Kurenai, ¿Acabas de llegar? – **interroga Yugao, sorprendida de verla allí si ella estaba descansando en casa.

– **¿Qué creías? ¿Que un golpe me impediría trabajar?** – hace un puchero. – **Por supuesto que no. Soy una especialista y por tanto, debo hacer mi trabajo.** – su mirada se sitúa en Anko. – **Y tú, mereces un coscorrón. Mira que aparecer como si nada hubiera pasado. Te salvaste porque Kakashi estaba ahí y no quería que ustedes terminaran peleados. Pero nos tenías en ascuas, mujer.**

– **Ya entendí el mensaje. Te prometo que ésta vez no huiré de los problemas. – **responde Anko, sonriendo. Sonrisa que no les agradó a ninguna de las dos, pues es como si olvidara lo sucedido hace dos años.

– **Por lo pronto…–** sisea Kurenai, confundida por la extraña tranquilidad de la Mitarashi. – **¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están los demás?**

– **Salieron a buscar a Raido y Shizune, al parecer debieron de haber llegado hace buen rato, pero no. –** responde Yugao, aún sin comprender la tardanza de esos dos, quienes son los más puntuales de todo el Departamento.

Las tres oficiales observaron el repentino movimiento de los demás oficiales. Yugao agarra el brazo de uno. – **¿Qué está sucediendo?** – interroga, voz firme.

– **Encontraron a dos de los nuestros cerca de un barranco.** – informa él, luego se retira.

Ellas intercambiaron miradas, más reaccionaron y subieron al auto de Yugao. La carretera seguía en la misma, neblina por todos lados y era difícil ver el camino correcto. Pero llegaron rápido al ver las diversas luces de otros vehículos, supusieron eran los autos de algunos oficiales.

Bajaron apresuradas, entonces divisaron al Hatake apoyado contra el lateral de su vehículo. Sus negros ojos estaban apesadumbrados. **– ¡Kakashi!** – llama Anko, corriendo hacia él. **– ¿Qué…?** – no terminó de interrogar cuando ve que los ojos de Kakashi están fijados al frente. Siguió el ángulo, entonces vio la desgarradora escena.

Vehículo blanco estrellado contra un árbol, las puertas delanteras abiertas. Del lado del copiloto, la parte superior del cuerpo de una joven de cabello negro toca el suelo, su vientre se encontraba totalmente desgarrado y lo más horripilante es ver el rostro horrorizado de la joven como si hubiera visto un fantasma, pero lo desagradable fue ver que le habían arrancado sus ojos. El otro cuerpo, el de un chico yacía contra el volante con el cuello cortado en dos y la misma expresión en su rostro.

– **Shizune… Raido…–** susurra Yugao, su cuerpo empieza a temblar.

Anko no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo. De pronto, siente un terrible escalofrío subir por su espalda. Mira de soslayo por el cristal del auto a la mujer vestida de blanco y lacio cabello violeta detrás de ella, callada como siempre. Pero ésta vez habló. – **Se lo merecían.** – susurró, voz suave y al mismo tiempo terrorífica.

Kakashi parpadea, más ve el rostro de Mitarashi atemorizado. Rodea sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia él. **– Shhh…**– a pesar de haberse girado con ella, Anko podía ver la escena por encima de su hombro. Ella rodea un brazo alrededor del cuello de Kakashi y roza sus labios en el cuello de él. – **Vayámonos de este lugar. No es conveniente que estemos aquí. **– ella asiente.

Después de dar órdenes a los oficiales, la ayudó subir al auto y él también subió. Se alejaron de ese lugar, pues no estaba seguro de lo ocurrido y ahora lo que más deseaba es encontrar al culpable. Sin embargo, siente una mano tocar su muslo derecho, cual le hizo estremecer. – **Anko, ¿Qué haces?** – ella no responde, se acerca más a él.

– **Quiero que estemos juntos esta noche.** – le susurra al oído con una voz tan sensual que lo perturbó. – **Quiero sentirte…–** posa su mano en el pecho de Kakashi y la desciende.

El corazón del Detective empezó a latir más rápido a medida que Anko acercaba más su rostro. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y tensó al sentir las sensuales caricias de la chica. No entendía qué pasaba ni por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de ese modo, pues no era la primera vez que ella lo tocaba, pero había algo especial en ella que no sabía explicar, sus ojos brillaban con deseos lujuriosos.

– **E-Este no es el momento.** – sisea Kakashi, viéndola juntar eróticamente sus piernas. Ella recorrió el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndole gemir. – **A-Anko…–** no paraba, sólo sintió la lengua de la chica jugar con su oreja y una mano tocar su entrepierna por encima del pantalón. No tuvo más alternativa que detener el auto y retirar su mano. – **Debemos regresar y…–** ella juntó sus labios contra los de él presionando con fuerza.

Su cuerpo se movía solo y no podía remediarlo. Alzó los brazos y posó sus manos suavemente sobre las mejillas de la Mitarashi. Ella abrió ligeramente la boca y su lengua no tardó mucho en encontrarse con la de él. Estas danzaron una con la otra mientras exploraban cada rincón de la boca del otro. Repentinamente, Anko tomó impulso y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Kakashi quedando sus extremidades contra las de él.

Sin saber realmente qué estaba pasando por la mente de ella, pero sintiéndose totalmente satisfecho con la sensación, Kakashi deslizó sus manos desde sus mejillas hacia el cuello y luego las pasó por debajo de los brazos dejándolas un poco más arriba de la cintura de Anko.

Se separaron ante la falta de oxígeno y respiraron vehemente mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos. No había necesidad de palabras, ellos no las necesitaban. Kakashi apegó un poco más el cuerpo de Anko hacia él y besó lentamente en la piel del cuello de ella.

Anko soltó un suspiro placentero ante la delicadeza de sus movimientos. Luego se quitó la blusa y el brasier, dejando al descubierto sus voluptuosos pechos. Kakashi tragó saliva intentando humedecer su garganta que no supo ni cuando se había secado de esa manera. Tal vez era porque no había dejado de respirar con fuerza desde ese beso. Pero lo que acontecía le estaba gustando, pues miraba a esa parte tan excitada de su anatomía.

Acercó el rostro como si éstos los estuviera llamando. Con una sonrisa traviesa, el Hatake hundió el rostro bajo su mentón, besando su cuello desde la oreja hasta el nacimiento de sus hombros y más abajo, ganándose sensuales gimoteos desde la boca de la Mitarashi. Anko se irguió hacia atrás al sentir la cálida lengua de él rodear el oscuro botón que coronaba su seno derecho, susurrando su nombre.

Dejando un rastro húmedo de besos, cruzó hacia el otro montículo y sin recato se lo llevó a la boca. Anko le clavó las uñas en la espalda, mordiéndose los labios para mantenerse callada. De pronto, Kakashi comenzó a mordisquear la suave piel que besaba, y ella fue incapaz de reprimir un gemido, arqueando más la espalda.

– **A-Así… me… gus…gusta.** – susurró Kakashi, besando y lamiendo el seno de Anko.

Por su parte, Anko no se quedó atrás. Se movió un poco hacia atrás y hacia delante haciéndole gemir y desistir de su actividad, y con ello deslizó su mano dentro del pantalón del Hatake, sintiéndole estremecerse. Comenzó a mover sus dedos y luego lo hizo con toda la mano ganándose suspiros y gemidos que salían de la boca de su amado, quien parecía estar disfrutándolo. Rodeó su miembro con la mano y empezó a acariciarlo con ganas.

– **Ah… Anko n-no…–** realmente no sabía si pedirle que parara o dejar que siguiera. Las sensaciones de placer estaban por encima de sus pensamientos, no podía pensar en nada que fuera medianamente coherente.

Sus manos deslizaron hasta posarse en el trasero de Anko y las apretó con fuerza mientras la atraía más hacia él. Anko, satisfecha con los efectos obtenidos, aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos a la vez miraba al rostro del Hatake, quien mantenía la boca entreabierta. La temperatura en el vehículo parecía haber subido considerablemente para ellos. Incluso Anko había empezado a respirar con vehemencia mientras se hacía cargo de la erección de Kakashi.

Kakashi, por su parte, cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentirse altamente excitado. Ambos estaban sudando, él parecía estar haciéndolo de más porque aún llevaba toda su ropa puesta y eso a Anko por un momento no le pareció justo. Kakashi abrió los ojos al sentirla detener el acto, entonces entendió el mensaje. Se deshizo de la camisa para estar a la par con ella, dejando su pecho y torso al descubierto.

Anko comenzó a besar lentamente su cuello tomándose su tiempo para sentir aquella piel sobre sus labios. Poco a poco fue bajando hasta llegar a su pecho. Tímidamente rozó sus labios y su lengua por aquel fornido pecho haciendo que él suspirara. Tomando el ritmo adecuado, empezó a lamer los pequeños botones del pecho de su amado y mientras lo hacía deslizó su mano dentro del pantalón de Kakashi para jugar de nuevo con la erección de él.

Ojos negros y ojos miel se encontraron nuevamente mirándose de una manera en la que no habían hecho desde hace un tiempo. ¿Qué era? ¿Pasión? ¿Deseo? ¿Excitación? ¿Amor?

Kakashi posó ambas manos en las mejillas de su amada. – **Lo deseas… Puedes hacerlo. **– sonrió y la atrajo hacia él, volvieron a besarse apasionadamente mientras ella desabrochaba la correa del pantalón.

Cuando ella rozó su pene rígido, un gemido escapó de su garganta acallado con el beso. Tomó la mano de Anko y con ésta se acarició el pecho con una sensualidad que hizo que Anko se mordiera el labio inferior. Siguieron con el juego de las caricias y los besos durante varios minutos más hasta que sintieron que era el momento de hacer otras cosas.

Anko desabrochó ágilmente los pantalones de su amado, para ese momento él estaba lo suficientemente excitado en deseo, tanto así que sentía el pantalón demasiado apretado. Kakashi pega su torso al de ella, posiciona sus manos en el trasero de Anko, empieza a acariciar y mueve el cuerpo de ella de modo que sus senos se froten con su pecho desnudo. Ambos dejaban escapar gemidos de placer mientras se frotaban una y otra vez. Él sentía los voluptuosos senos bailar contra su pecho y cada vez que bajaba él la presionaba hacia abajo, frotando su clítoris contra su pene erecto. La movía de arriba abajo más rápido sin dejar de ver sus senos saltar. Era una sensación grata de placer que no quería dejar de sentir. Pero ya no podía resistir, entonces la presionó hacia abajo sintiendo la humedad. Gimieron.

Kakashi tanteó la palanca del asiento y lo hizo descender hacia atrás. Acostado y ella sobre él, le hizo más fácil acariciarle el trasero, entretanto Anko buscaba desesperadamente su boca. Era incómodo la posición, pero al mismo tiempo placentero. Ella volvió a besarlo, esta vez con una desesperación y deseo que introducía su lengua lo más posible buscando sentir; entendiendo el mensaje, Kakashi ladeó la cabeza, le sostuvo el mentón con su mano izquierda y empezó a correr la lengua dentro de su boca mientras su otra mano se deshacía de la falda de ella.

Al sentirla contraer el beso, la mano posada en el mentón se trasladó detrás de su cabeza ejerciendo presión evitando que ella dejara de besarlo, entretanto la otra mano que desabrochaba la falda dejó su tarea y se concentró en las posaderas, allí ejerció presión hacia abajo, demostrándole que no la dejaría escapar. Por su parte, Anko necesitaba oxígeno y él la tenía atada prácticamente. Pero él aflojó el agarre, inhaló y fundió sus labios en un ardiente beso.

Ella se sacudió cuando él deslizó su mano y le frotó el clítoris con el pulgar. – **Ah… Mmm…**– Anko movió un poco sus caderas hacia delante y atrás, deseando más de aquel apetitoso roce. Kakashi la sintió removerse y eso lo volvió loco, sus dedos se deslizaron por el elástico de su ropa interior entrándola.

Involuntariamente Anko se movía hacia él, sus pechos presionándose más contra él a la vez que ella dejaba que la masturbara mientras sentía sus dedos deslizándose hacia adentro y afuera cuales se sentían casi eléctricos.

Sin soltar los labios de Anko, la abrazó y con agilidad se movió hacia el asiento trasero y le bajó la falda. Allí la recostó y se acomodó sobre ella. Su cuerpo era pesado, así que ella podía sentir su pene y el palpitar de éste presionado contra su clítoris que hasta dolía, pues Kakashi aún tenía puesto el pantalón. Dolía hasta que Kakashi alcanzó su entrepierna y lo frotó. Poco a poco, ella abría sus piernas permitiéndole acomodarse entre ellas.

– **¿Me deseaste en los dos años que estuvimos separados?** – interroga, curioso. Más desliza sus manos suavemente por el plano vientre de la Mitarashi, agacha la cabeza y comienza a lamer y succionar un pezón con una ternura que ella extrañó sentir, pues el roce de su lengua contra su duro pezón enviaba olas de placer a través de todo su cuerpo.

– **K-Kaka…shi…–** el nombrado comprendió, agachó más la cabeza hasta tenerla entre el hueco del hombro de Anko y su oído.

– **Si duele pídeme que pare, ¿De acuerdo? –** le susurró mientras se bajaba el pantalón hasta dejar a la vista su pene erecto. Anko asintió levemente tomando una gran bocanada de aire tratando de relajarse un poco más.

Kakashi se posicionó a sí mismo entre las piernas de Anko, la coge por la cintura para elevar un poco su pelvis y poco a poco fue entrando dentro de ella. Se detuvo en seco cuando la sintió tensarse y soltar un quejido lastimero, pero ella le pidió que continuara. Aunque un poco inseguro, le hizo caso.

Es cierto que a Anko le dolía un poco, pero era normal. No es la primera vez que lo hacía con él. Se concentró en mirar las expresiones de Kakashi quien también la miraba con ojos medios abiertos que reflejaban un deseo inimaginable. Se perdió en su mirada, distrayéndose de la pequeña molestia en sus partes íntimas.

– **Ya está…– **dijo Kakashi con la respiración entrecortada. Anko parpadeó cuando ni se había enterado de que ya estaba completamente dentro de ella. – **¿Estás bien?** – ella asiente. – **Genial…**– se acercó a su oído. – **Porque apenas estoy empezando. **– comenzó a moverse lentamente, queriendo esperar a que ella se sintiera cómoda. Pero todo su auto control se fue al carajo al verla debajo de él completamente ruborizada y mojada de sudor. – **Después de esto, querrás que siga. **– una sonrisa socarrona atravesó los labios de Kakashi, entonces aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas, sus oídos llenándose con la melodía que suponían para él los gemidos de Anko.

Deseaba sentirlo más profundo, entonces subió las piernas y las cruzó sobre la espalda de Kakashi mientras que sus manos se agarraron a sus hombros. Mueve sus caderas un poco mientras sentía la sensación de él introduciéndoselo y sacándoselo sin parar. Gemía y gemía y él presionaba con más fuerza y más profundo. La velocidad de las embestidas aumentaban y ella se sentía en el cielo no deseando que esto terminara. Escuchar las constantes respiraciones entrecortadas de Kakashi cerca de su oído, la hacía perder la cordura más de lo que por sí había perdido. Ambos lo estaban disfrutando tanto mental como físicamente.

Anko echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se perdió en la sensación de ser penetrada constantemente, una y otra y otra vez. Se las arregló para frotarse el clítoris con un dedo, mientras Kakashi no se detuvo ni un segundo, se la cogía intensamente.

– **Eres mía.** – le susurró en el oído, penetrándola ahora con una lentitud desesperante mientras ella movía sus caderas para ayudar a que se la introdujese y sacase más fuerte y rápido.

Inhaló bruscamente cuando él volvió a lamer un pezón, el roce de su lengua se sentía tan exquisitamente bien. La cabeza le daba vueltas, él la tenía presionada suavemente contra el asiento mientras la embestía sin cesar. La penetración se daba con mucha facilidad, ella había lubricado mucho y aún así la fricción era intensa, pues su vagina seguía apretada y eso enloquecía al Hatake, quien constantemente se acomodaba, sin dejar de penetrarla, para verle la vagina.

La fricción de sus cuerpos aumentaba. Kakashi apoyó sus manos en el asiento a ambos lados de la cabeza de Anko sin dejar de moverse ágilmente. Por su parte, Anko podía sentir su miembro plenamente dentro de ella, siente un enorme deseo de gritar y pedir más, siente que llega aún más profundo, siente que ambos están hirviendo de gusto… Su miembro se apodera por completo de su cavidad húmeda y caliente.

Los movimientos arriba y abajo eran como un juego coordinado… Arriba y abajo, sintiendo cada vez más deleite… Arriba y abajo, sintiéndose en el paraíso… Arriba y abajo, sintiendo que él presiona con fuerza, pero cuidadoso… Arriba y abajo hasta enloquecer…

Ya sus jugos escurrían y se sentía bañada por la corriente de fluidos que poco a poco surgía de su sexo caliente y pleno; también había mojado el asiento y él se excitaba mucho al sentir lo mojado de la tela debajo de ella, estaba disfrutándolo completamente, deseaba correrse y continuar, y seguirse corriendo. Mente y cuerpo se habían vuelto uno solo y deseaban lo mismo. Anko recorrió la espalda de Kakashi con sus manos, lo rasguñó lentamente, y cuando él descendía lo suficientemente cerca de ella, le lamía el cuello y le mordía los hombros.

Kakashi estaba demasiado excitado, se veía feliz. Sus embestidas cobraron fuerza y velocidad, le daba más rápido, más rápido, más rápido, Anko podía sentir su agitada respiración bañarla. Sentía que todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas, la piel le cosquilleaba cada vez que Kakashi la penetraba más profundo.

Entonces ella sintió que estaba cerca, espasmos se acercaban cada vez más y más, comenzó a gritar de placer entre jadeos y una sensual capa de sudor que cubría toda su piel, dándole un brillo que la hacía ver apetitosa, los espasmos eran ahora continuos, una sensación divina recorría el interior de sus piernas, con las cuales atenazó a Kakashi, como si éste fuese a detenerse y a escapar, pero no podían estar más lejos de eso. Los espasmos de su vagina no le impedían sentir las palpitaciones del pene del Hatake, rígido y bañado por sus jugos, debía estar enrojecido de tanta acción.

La sensación de sus almas fundiéndose en una sola, el placer que recorría cada poro de sus cuerpos, el sudor que suponía el aumento de la temperatura entre ambos… Todo parecía perfecto. Eran sólo ellos dos y todas aquellas impresionantes sensaciones. Estaban llegando al momento en que no aguantarían mucho más, las paredes de Anko se sentía muy estrechas y los sensuales gemidos que salían de sus labios diciendo su nombre o pidiendo más no ayudaban a que resistiera.

– **¡Ah…! ¡Kakashi! Ya no… no puedo…–** su cuerpo se tensaba, sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda de Kakashi. Él también estaba al tanto que ambos estaban muy cerca del límite.

Se abrazó a él y sus espasmos se hicieron más y más seguidos, no podía más, su respiración era muy agitada y cuando abrió la boca fue porque sintió cómo el mundo se le vino encima, se corrió dentro de él en medio de un orgasmo intensamente fuerte que duró varios segundos y la dejó sin aire, segundos durante los cuales ella arqueó la espalda completamente al fornido y caliente pecho del Hatake.

Permaneció abrazada a él mientras todo el cuerpo se le estremecía de vibrante placer durante un momento que, para su deleite, duró mucho más de lo que pensó que se podía. Lo último que pudo sentir fue como su orgasmo y los espasmos de su vagina caliente y satisfecha enloquecieron a Kakashi quien con un par de embestidas más, le introdujo el pene hasta el fondo y acabó dentro de ella en grandes cantidades, pudo sentir todo el semen caliente llenarla.

Kakashi perdió la fuerza en los brazos y se dejó caer por completo sobre el cuerpo de Anko sin salir de ella. Él sobre ella, ella abrazándolo, y ambos jadeando y sudando enrojecidos de pasión y un placer increíble. Tardaron varios minutos en recuperar el aliento para luego mirarse el uno al otro.

Estaban un poco avergonzados de haber sucumbido en el deseo en plena carretera. Kakashi retiró los flequillos de Anko hacia detrás debido que estaban pegados a su frente. Se veía tan hermosa mojada en sudor. Ella sonrió con satisfacción.

Él cerró los ojos y acomodó su cabeza entre el hueco y cuello de Anko. – **¿Esa fue tu respuesta?** – le susurra al oído mientras el cálido aliento chocaba contra su oreja, haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos con deseo de probar otra vez.

– **Nunca dejé de desearte… Nunca. –** le susurra Anko, voz ahogada. – **Cuando volví a verte, tu sensualidad desorientó todo mi autocontrol. **

Una leve risa escapa de los labios de Kakashi. – **Entonces…–** toma la mano de Anko y entrelazan sus dedos. – **Me gustaría volver a desorientar por completo tu autocontrol.** – el rubor inmediatamente cubrió las mejillas de Anko. La mira fijamente como si la estuviera taladrando. – **Te amo. –** besó con suavidad y ternura los labios de ella. – **Te amo.** – volvieron a fundirse en un apasionado beso.

* * *

El Departamento de Policía era un total caos, pues los oficiales buscaban las evidencias que otros oficiales habían obtenido. La muerte de dos colegas les afectó a todos por igual, no podían dejar libre a ese ser que acabó con sus vidas.

Situados en el despacho de Kakashi, Genma camina de aquí y allá, desesperado. – **¿Han podido contactar con ellos?** – le interroga a Kurenai, quien niega la cabeza. – **¿Cómo es posible que desaparezcan en un momento como éste? **– se detiene. – **Salen de la escena del crimen y no nos informan hacia dónde van.** – suspira, procurando calmarse.

– **Alterarse no resuelve nada.** – contesta Yugao arribando al despacho con un libro en mano. – **Encontré ésta evidencia en la morgue. **– deja caer el libro encima del escritorio. Genma, Asuma, Kurenai, Kotetsu e Izumo se acercan para verlo mejor. – **Mi deducción es que esos adolescentes se conocían. Y tengo evidencias.** – lanza sobre el escritorio, varias fotografías. En una de ellas, los tres jóvenes estaban juntos y sonriendo. – **Creo que, jugaron con algo que no debían.** – los presentes abren sus ojos desmesuradamente.

– **Pero… ¿Cómo explicas que Raido y Shizune también fueron asesinados? –** interroga Genma, furioso. – **¿Acaso piensas que estuvieron en el lugar equivocado y hora equivocada? Porque no lo creo.** – golpea con ambas manos el escritorio.

– **Estuvimos en el lugar equivocado y a la hora equivocada. –** susurra Kurenai, sintiendo pavor.

– **Debemos investigar a fondo desde el lugar donde inició todo. –** propone Izumo, convencido.

– **Primero debemos avisarle a Kakashi. –** sugiere Asuma, exhalando una bocanada de humo.

La puerta del despacho se abre. **– ¿Avisarme qué? –** pregunta Kakashi arribando al lugar tomado de la mano con Anko.

Kotetsu e Izumo abren sus ojos como platos, no podían comprender cómo es que esos dos estaban tomados de la mano, preguntándose si esos dos eran… ¿Amantes? El resto no se sorprendió, al contrario.

– **¡Un momento! **– exclama Kotetsu. Los apunta con el dedo, acusadoramente. – **¿Por qué vienen tomados de la mano?** – Izumo asiente la interrogante.

Kakashi alza la mano entrelazada con la de Anko. – **Ah… esto.** – una sonrisa nerviosa atraviesa sus labios. – **Creí haberlo mencionado antes.** – se rasca la nuca con la mano libre. – **Anko es mi esposa desde hace ya siete años. Nos casamos muy jóvenes, apenas tenía 23 y ella tan sólo 19 años. Pero estábamos locamente enamorados.** – las mandíbulas de Kotetsu e Izumo chocan al suelo de la impresión.

– **Les dije que no se acercaran a ella con intenciones que no fueran profesionales. –** murmura Yugao, divertida. – **Pero son tan tercos que no escuchan. **

– **¿Por qué no nos comunicaste nada? –** reclama Izumo, excluido.

– **Hace dos años,** **circunstancias de fuerza mayor lograron separarnos. –** responde el Hatake. Anko le regaló una cálida sonrisa. Kakashi carraspea. – **Volvamos a lo nuestro. Están sucediendo situaciones extrañas, no hay evidencias que culpen a alguien, los cuerpos de los occisos murieron del mismo modo. Y sólo encontramos ése libro. –** señalando el objeto. **– Pero en cada escena aparecen éstas palabras: "Sweet Dreams". ¿Saben qué significa? **

Nadie responde.

– **¡Algún psicópata anda suelto por ahí y debemos encontrarlo! ¡Quiero evidencias concretas y precisas!** – exclama, golpeando su escritorio con ambas manos. – **¡A trabajar! **– ordenó. Los presentes salieron del despacho sin chistar.

Anko iba de salida, más se detuvo. – **Cariño, ¿Necesitas que te sirva una taza de café? **– interroga, preocupada.

El aludido se deja caer sobre su silla, masajeándose las sienes. – **Sí, por favor.** – susurra.

– **Ahorita vuelvo.** – cierra la puerta detrás de sí.

– **Los incidentes iniciaron hace dos días. –** susurra Kakashi, deduciendo la secuencia. – **La cantidad de días que Anko… vino aquí.** – sacude la cabeza, alejando aquellas estúpidas deducciones. Se levanta bruscamente del sillón y camina hacia la puerta, la cual se abre y no le importó quién entraba. Le pasó por su lado, ignorándola.

Anko estaba realmente preocupada por él, así que sirvió la taza de café lo más pronto posible y se dirigió hacia el despacho de su esposo sosteniendo la bandeja con la taza rebosante del humeante café. Cuando abrió la puerta, Kakashi salió como alma que lleva al diablo.

– **Kakashi…–** abre los ojos como platos, asustada. En seguida los entrecierra, analizando las probabilidades de que la verdad se descubra.

Llegada la noche…

Kotetsu e Izumo se encuentran revisando el apartamento donde ocurrió el primer homicidio. Pasan por debajo de la valla policial. La noche estaba fría y realmente silenciosa. Arriban al piso clausurado. Encontrándose allí, Izumo se pone los guantes para no contaminar la escena y empieza a remover documentos, objetos, buscando algún indicio que los lleve al presunto asesino.

Kotetsu decidió buscar en la recámara continua para terminar de inspeccionar más rápido. Pues a ninguno de los dos les agradaba la idea de estar allí cuando presenciaron la sombra que entre todos dispararon, pero no llegaron a lastimar. Entonces ve un objeto que llamó su atención. Camina hacia él, se arrodilla y recoge mechones pulcramente negros como el cabello de la víctima, sin descartar la opción de que pertenece a una mujer. Retrocede, toma asiento sobre la cama.

– **Este cabello no es de la occisa. A simple vista se nota ser más grueso.** – lo mira fijamente. – **Sería conveniente llevarlo a análisis para descartar mi sospecha.** – debajo de la cama, dos ojos rojos se divisan a través de la oscuridad. Inesperadamente, Kotetsu percibe unas manos humanas agarrar sus tobillos. Ríe y carcajea, pensando si es Izumo haciéndole una broma, cuando éste sigue en la otra habitación.

Kotetsu llama a su amigo. – **¡Izumo! ¿Dónde estás?** – interroga, ideando un plan para cobrársela si es una broma.

– **¡En la otra recámara! ¿Por qué? –** escucha a su amigo responder.

Kotetsu se pone pálido y traga saliva con fuerza. Poco a poco se va agachando mientras su corazón palpita violentamente como advirtiéndole: _No mires debajo de la cama_. Pero la curiosidad siempre es más fuerte que cualquier otro deseo. Sigue encorvándose lentamente. Sus manos empiezan a temblar, ya estaba nervioso, quería salir corriendo, pero algo le impedía realizar aquella acción.

Mientras esas manos aprietan más sus tobillos. Vuelve a tragar saliva, pero ésta se detuvo a mitad de la garganta. Su boca se sentía seca, necesitaba urgente un trago de agua. Un poco más y podía ver lo que acontecía debajo de la cama.

Levanta las cobijas muy lentamente. Traga saliva por tercera vez. Luego echa un vistazo por debajo de las cobijas e inesperadamente un gato negro salió corriendo de allí. El corazón se le detuvo unos instantes, más volvió a respirar tranquilo.

– **Maldito gato del demonio.** – exclama, riendo de sí mismo por haberse asustado por un maldito gato negro. Cierra los ojos. Cuando los abre, encuentra frente a él un niño de piel blanca de unos seis años de edad, ojos intensamente negros y el cabello por igual estilo tazón. – **Oye niño, no deberías estar aquí. Sal y ve con tu mami.** – la mirada del pequeño se volvió sombría. – **Oye, te estoy hablando. **– se levanta de la cama y camina decidido hacia él, pero se detiene en seco al escuchar la constante respiración de alguien a su espalda.

El ambiente se torna denso, sombrío y la temperatura disminuye considerablemente. Siente el aire caliente chocar contra su nuca. Un aliento que se vuelve agitado. Mueve los ojos para ver quién está detrás y lo que ve lo deja paralizado. Cabello negro y largo, mismo que sostiene en su mano derecha, piernas largas de mujer a pocos centímetros de él.

De repente, siente esas manos frías de mujer tocar sus manos y el olor como a yeso inundó las fosas nasales del oficial. Siente que esas manos rasguñan las propias y la sangre empieza a ser visible. Siente que esa cosa o lo que sea que es, acaricia con la boca su pelo. Traga saliva por cuarta vez en la noche. Estaba temblando de pavor, pero debía hacer frente a lo presente, pues era un oficial de la policía de Konoha.

Tragándose el miedo, se alejó de esa cosa. Temblando, apunta con el dedo a la mujer ensangrentada y vestida de blanco. Se asustó más al ver ese rostro con pequeñas grietas por todo el cuerpo y cara, y la piel parecía casi morada como si ella estuviera… Baja la mirada un segundo, buscando desesperadamente su arma. – **No sé quién demonios eres, pero…**– La apunta, manos temblorosas. En su lugar, ve al niño mirándolo fijamente. – **¿Dónde estás?** – De pronto siente la misma respiración a su espalda, gira y retrocede hasta llegar al espejo que está detrás de él. La mujer se había ido, pero el niño seguía mirándolo directo a los ojos, fundiéndole temor.

El niño mueve sus ojos al espejo. Lento, Kotetsu mira a su espalda. La mujer emerge del espejo y agarra a Kotetsu tirando de él dentro del espejo.

Por su parte, Izumo siente que todo está muy silencioso, demasiado para su gusto. – **¡Kotetsu!** – vocifera, extrañado. **– ¡Joder! ¿Dónde se habrá metido éste hombre?** – camina hacia la otra habitación. **– ¡Kotetsu, debemos irnos!** – no ve a nadie. Observa su alrededor, pues el ambiente se siente áspero, incómodo. Avanza un par de pasos. Luego encuentra el arma de Kotetsu frente al espejo. **– No puede ser…**– algo anda mal. Su amigo y compañero había desaparecido. Empieza a escuchar una serie de ruidos de golpes provenientes de las paredes.

Pasos… Oye pasos acercarse rápidamente a él por detrás, le quita el seguro a la pistola, gira y apunta. No hay nadie. – **¡Si estás intentando asustarme, lo estás logrando! – **nadie responde. **– ¡Kotetsu! ¡Sal de dónde quiera que estés! ¡No me está gustando esto!** – pronto, siente una extraña presencia a su espalda. – **¿K-Kotetsu…?** – su cuerpo se estremece al escuchar un sonido peculiar, como si alguien respirara con la boca mientras los cabellos de su nuca se agitan. – **¿Ko-Ko…te-te…t-tsu…?** – voz ahogada. Traga saliva, pero un nudo en la garganta evitó que la saliva pasara.

Busca alguna señal de si atacar sería lo indicado. Entonces fijó su mirada hacia el espejo. Se ve a sí mismo temblando y unas manos de mujer intentar rodear su cuello. Tragó saliva sin dejar de mirar esos negros y largos cabellos a su espalda. Entrecierra los ojos, más el cuerpo de su amigo Kotetsu logra identificar dentro del espejo con los ojos cerrados y pareciera estar… muerto.

Horrorizado, bruscamente se giró y retrocedió, apuntándola con el arma. – **¿Q-Qué eres? ¿D-Dónde está Ko-Kotetsu?** – como respuesta, ella abrió su boca dejando escapar un gruñido. Retrocede hacia la salida todavía apuntándola, pero sus manos tiemblan. Ella empieza a caminar ladeando la cabeza, moviendo los brazos como robot y arrastrando el pie derecho. – **No eres humana…–** susurra atragantado. Los ojos enormemente abiertos de esa cosa, le incitaron a disparar y así lo hizo.

Disparaba una bala tras otra atravesándola, pero ninguna le hacía daño. Sigue disparando. Pronto oye el clic del arma, indicando que se agotaron las balas. Asustado, retrocede hasta chocar contra el marco de la puerta. Se asustó tanto que salió corriendo. Corre a un pasillo sin salida y voltea para ver las luces del final del vestíbulo parpadeando levemente, mientras esa cosa se aproxima hacia él.

Izumo corre rumbo a las escaleras con dirección hacia la azotea, donde la vuelve a ver. Baja las escaleras para salir de ese lugar cuanto antes hasta detenerse en un cruce. Había dos direcciones. Derecha o izquierda. Decide la izquierda, luego corre, corre, corre y la ve más adelante retorcerse mientras avanza hacia él. Se detuvo en seco, pero debido al piso cerámico y resbaladizo, patinó y cayó sentado. Resbalándose, se levantó como pudo. Entonces, tomó la derecha.

Corre, corre sin detenerse. Más adelante, logra ver unas escaleras. Decide bajarlas mientras se pregunta porqué demonios no llegaba a la salida si cuando subió fue sencillo. Mira hacia atrás, ella baja las escaleras gateando y ladeando la cabeza. Izumo abrió los ojos como platos, apresuró los pasos. Vuelve a mirar, ella casi lo alcanza. Lo agarra. El oficial patalea y logra soltarse.

Sigue corriendo, baja más escaleras. Se tropieza, rompiendo su tobillo y cae sobre las escaleras. Ella lo sigue mientras él gatea desesperadamente sobre ellas. Lo agarra del tobillo. **– ¡Suéltame! –** agita su pierna. – **¡Suéltame!** – logra zafarse y haciendo acopio de su fuerza y voluntad, corrió hasta salir del espantoso edificio.

Creyó que estaría bien. Se detuvo a respirar, pero ella apareció frente a él. Retrocedió, tropezó y siguió corriendo rumbo a la calle. Miró atrás y ella todavía lo seguía. Cuando volvió la cabeza al frente fue demasiado tarde. Un camión pasó a alta velocidad e impactó contra él.

* * *

El flash de las cámaras iluminó el cuerpo de Izumo tirado en medio de la calle. El camión estaba estacionado cerca de la acera con la parte frontal salpicada de sangre. Los oficiales no querían ni ver la circunstancia como quedó el cuerpo, totalmente descoyunturado. El rostro era irreconocible y lo perturbador es que el accidente ocurrió frente al departamento.

Kurenai revisa el cuerpo con dolor, pues él era su amigo. – **¿Cómo pudo ocurrir esto? –** se pregunta.

Asuma la escuchó y posa una mano sobre el hombro de ella. – **Los accidentes pasan. **– responde. Deja escapar un suspiro. – **Es probable que vio algún sospechoso y cuando intentó detenerlo, pues…–** entrecierra los ojos. – **Aunque Kotetsu sigue desaparecido. –** se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

– **Debemos reportarlo a la Central.** – agrega Kurenai, poniéndose en pie. Dos camilleros se acercaron a ellos. – **Ya saben qué hacer. –** le dijo a los dos chicos, quienes asienten. Kurenai ve con nostalgia cómo suben a su fallecido amigo a la camilla y se lo llevan en la ambulancia. – **Vamos. **– le dijo al Sarutobi.

Subieron al vehículo del Sarutobi. El camino pareció ser largo, pues no asimilaban la noticia. Todos ellos eran amigos y formaban un gran y numeroso equipo, una familia. Y Ahora… Llegaron al Departamento. Respiraron profundo y se encaminaron al despacho del Jefe y Supervisor del Departamento de Policía.

Al abrir la puerta…

Jiraiya lanzó el expediente contra el escritorio. Ellos parpadean al ver al Director frente a Kakashi. – **¡Hemos perdido a un total de cuatro oficiales!** – exclama, frustrado.

Dos personas más arriban al despacho. Genma y Yugao. – **Kakashi, el libro que me entregaste, era el diario de la víctima y...**– informa Yugao, acercándose y mirando el libro. Cuando alza la cabeza, silencia.

– **Continúa Uzuki.** – incita Jiraiya, con autoridad.

– **El diario revela que la occisa y dos jóvenes más pensaban colarse a la casa de la familia Yasuko. Y esos jóvenes fueron los que encontramos muertos.** – Yugao mira de soslayo a Genma, luego a Jiraiya.

Jiraiya se acaricia el mentón. – **La casa maldita…–** susurra. Una sonrisa surca sus labios. **– Patrañas. –** resopla. – **Enfóquense en sus respectivos trabajos y dejen de buscar cosas que no deben ser traídas de vuelta. **

– **Usted conoce la historia mejor que nosotros. **– murmura Genma, sonriendo. **– Fue su caso años atrás.** – los ojos de Jiraiya ensombrecen. – **La esposa del señor Yasuko y su hijo fueron asesinados por él mismo, aunque no encontraron pruebas que le incriminaran. Debido a la injusticia de no vengar sus muertes, se dice que los fantasmas de los fallecidos han permanecido en esa casa y quienes intenten irrumpir en ella, serán maldecidos. **– entrecierra los ojos.

– **¡Deja de decir tonterías, Shiranui! –** exclama Jiraiya, enfadado. – **¡No hay tal maldición! ¡Mejor, pónganse a trabajar!** – sale y cierra la puerta de un portazo.

– **¿Familia Yasuko?** – interroga una femenina voz detrás de ellos.

Los presentes se espantan al girar y verla de pie. Suspiran aliviados. – **Eres tú.** – susurra Genma.

– **¿Qué quieres decir con "Eres tú"? ¿Y por qué tienen esas caras pálidas? –** interroga Anko, frunciendo el entrecejo.

– **¿No te informaron sobre los nuevos acontecimientos?** – pregunta Kurenai, extrañada. La Mitarashi niega la cabeza. – **Anoche,** **Izumo falleció y Kotetsu está desaparecido.**

Anko pone la mirada seria. Después de varios segundos, reacciona. – **Supérenlo. **– murmura como si nada.

La furia se apoderó de Yugao. **– ¿Supérenlo? ¡Que lo superemos!** – la agarra bruscamente del cuello de la blusa. – **¡Han fallecido cuatro de nuestros amigos!** – la empuja contra la pared con violencia, provocando que Anko dejara escapar un gemido lastimero. – **¿Cómo puedes hablar así de ellos? **– Anko no podía respirar.

Rápidamente, Genma y Kakashi corrieron a separarlas. Genma agarró a Yugao y la alejó, mientras Kakashi ayudaba a Anko a incorporarse.

– **Lo siento. En verdad, yo…–** se suelta del agarre de Genma y sale del despacho.

Genma hace una pequeña reverencia. – **Disculpen.** – sale detrás de Yugao para calmarla.

– **¿Estás bien? –** pregunta Kakashi a la chica. – **Perdónala.** – Anko se aleja de Kakashi. **– Ella no había perdido la razón, hasta ahora. Debe de ser muy doloroso para ella. **– Kakashi la ayuda a tomar asiento sobre una silla. Asuma y Kurenai intercambian miradas.

– **Eso no es suficiente para que me atacara bruscamente. **– responde Anko, con recato. – **La conozco mejor que ustedes y entiendo qué pasa por su cabeza. –** agacha la cabeza. – **Pero nos enseñaron a retener las emociones en el trabajo.** – levanta la mirada y mira al Hatake directo a los ojos. – **Tú nos enseñaste a no llorar. ¿O ya lo olvidaste?** – Kakashi retrocede, ojos dudosos. – **Esos chicos murieron porque vieron algo que no debían haber visto.** – Anko se levanta de la silla. – **Y ustedes lo saben.** – los presentes agachan la cabeza mientras ella les mira con reproche. – **Raido y Shizune vieron a la mujer en la carretera. Kotetsu e Izumo la vieron a ella. Y nosotros somos culpables. **

Kakashi empieza a reír, nervioso. – **¿De qué estás hablando, amor? Nosotros no hemos hecho nada. **– gira sobre sus talones y toma asiento en su cómodo sillón. Ve a Kurenai cerrar las manos en puños y temblar. Golpea bruscamente el escritorio con ambas manos, asustando a la Yuuhi. – **No hicimos nada, ¿De acuerdo?** – Asuma abraza a Kurenai, procurando calmarla.

– **De acuerdo cariño, niégalo.** – Anko se acerca peligrosamente a él. – **Niégalo.** – se posiciona detrás de él. – **Niega que Siete personas entramos a esa casa hace como Siete años y sólo Seis salimos vivos.** – aproxima el rostro al oído de él. – **Niega que invocamos los espíritus que habitan en esa casa jugando Guija. Quisimos demostrar que éramos valientes, pero cuando intentamos salir esa cosa se llevó a Iruka.** – empieza a acariciar el plateado cabello del inspector.

Repentinamente, Kakashi agarra las manos de Anko. – **Deja de decir tonterías.** – murmura, soltándola y poniéndose en pie dándole la espalda.

– **No lo olvidas, lo sé. Yo tampoco.** – camina hacia él y rodea sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del Hatake. Luego apoya la cabeza contra la espalda de Kakashi. – **No olvido que ese día nos casamos y en esa casa me obsequiaste este collar. Allí concebimos a Eliot mientras los demás jugaban en el recibidor.** – Kakashi quita las manos de Anko de su cintura y se aleja de ella. – **¡Allí hicimos el amor!** – Kakashi la toma bruscamente por los hombros. Anko frunce el entrecejo ante la molestia. **– Nos entregamos por primera vez. Y Eliot es…–** él la suelta rudamente y empieza a caminar angustiado. – **está esperándote en casa. **

Asuma, Kurenai y Kakashi abren sus ojos desmesuradamente. El Hatake se gira y la ve toda pálida y perdida en su mundo mientras no deja de mencionar Eliot aquí, Eliot allá.

– **Eliot me dijo que deseaba jugar contigo y…–** Kakashi camina decidido hacia ella y la toma fuertemente por los hombros. – **¿No crees que sería divertido ir juntos al parque? **– La zarandea. Pero ella no deja de hablar del tal Eliot.

Kakashi la empujó contra el sillón, haciéndola caer sentada. – **¡Deja de decir esas cosas! **– coloca la rodilla derecha en medio de las piernas de Anko mientras sus manos hacen presión en los hombros de ella, lastimándola. – **No voy a permitir que hables así de él. – **las uñas se clavan en los femeninos hombros.

Anko se retuerce, buscando ser soltada. **– Pero Eliot dijo que…–** sigue insistiendo, pero deja escapar un quejido de dolor.

– **¿Te estás escuchando?** – interroga Kakashi, voz rasposa. Ojos destellantes de furia.

Ella se arquea. – **Duele…–** sisea, entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo las cejas.

– **Kakashi, la estás lastimando.** – interviene Kurenai, asustada. Más es ignorada.

– **¡Eliot está muerto!** – exclama, zarandeándola. – **¡Nuestro hijo murió! ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Hace dos años que no está con nosotros! **– Anko abre sus ojos, perpleja. **– Estabas triste, te culpabas por ello. Y huiste.** – lágrimas escapan de los ojos de ella. – **Abandonaste tu vida aquí y me dejaste. Mientras que yo te esperé. **– debilita el agarre. – **Es cierto que busqué en otras mujeres tu calor, pero nunca perdí la esperanza de verte otra vez y aquí estás.** – cae de rodillas. **– Me sentí desfallecer… Perdí a mi hijo y a mi mujer, ¿Cómo crees que yo me sentía, ah?** – toma las manos de Anko entre las suyas. – **Te amo y me duele verte así. **

– **Eliot está muerto…**– susurra ella. – **Eso no puede ser, anoche estuvo conmigo.** – agacha la cabeza. – **Cuando llegué hace días, él me visitó a la casa y me dijo que me estuvo esperando durante dos años.** – gotas caen sobre su mano. **– Le pregunté que dónde estuvo en ese tiempo y me respondió con papi. –** alza la cabeza. – **Estuvo cuidándote en todo momento y tú lo ignorabas. Y desde entonces vive conmigo.**

Kakashi toma asiento a su lado en el mismo sillón. – **Tal vez el espíritu de Eliot desea vernos felices y juntos como familia.** – le regala una sonrisa. – **Lamento haberte lastimado. **– rodea sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Anko y la atrae hacia sí. – **Lo siento.** – traslada su mano izquierda detrás de la cabeza de ella y la otra en la espalda y la acerca más a su cuerpo. Sus pechos pegados, sintiendo la respiración y el palpitar del otro.

Por su parte, Anko acomoda la cabeza sobre el hombro, entre el cuello y el hueco de su amado, luego lo abraza. Enseguida siente que él inclina la cabeza y deposita un casto beso en su cuello. Asuma y Kurenai, viéndolos más tranquilos, deciden dejarlos solos y así lo hicieron. De repente, la mujer de cabellos violeta, vestida de blanco, aparece ante ellos, pero Kakashi no percibe su presencia, Anko sí.

Mitarashi la mira fijamente mientras su cabello es acariciado por el Hatake. Entrecierra los ojos inhalando y embriagándose del rico aroma de Kakashi. Se remueve, entonces rodea el brazo alrededor del cuello masculino, ladea la cabeza y empieza a besarle en el cuello.

– **¿Amor, qué…?** – cierra sus negros ojos para dejarse llevar por las caricias, las cuales se sienten exquisitamente relajantes. – **Estamos en la oficina.** – logra replicar, entretanto sus manos se deslizan por la espalda de Anko, lento y pausadamente.

La mujer fantasmal se aleja hacia la puerta. Anko detuvo las caricias, pero Kakashi las continuó. **– Kakashi…–** susurra ella, desconcertada.

– **Mmm…– **pasa su lengua por el cuello de Anko. Suave, muerde la mandíbula de ella. – **¿Qué sucede? **– aproxima sus labios a la oreja de Anko. –** ¿Por qué te detuviste? **– le susurra al oído.

– **¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto en la oficina? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? –** ante dichas interrogantes, Kakashi la acogió por los hombros y la miró directo a los ojos. Pudo ver la confusión en esos ojos miel.

– **Tú…–** musita confundido. Anko parpadea sin comprender. – _**Estos cambios de comportamientos…–**_ se dice a sí mismo. **– Vamos, te llevaré a casa.** – se pone en pie, extiende una mano como apoyo para que ella se levante. Anko la toma sin preguntar, la aprieta fuerte.

Cuando salen del despacho, los oficiales se sorprenden ver a su jefe llevando de la mano a la Dra. Mitarashi, mientras ella parecía desconcertada. Asuma y Kurenai se miran entre sí, preguntándole al otro si entiende qué sucede.

– **Anko actúa extraño. – **susurra Kurenai, aproximándose al Sarutobi y evitando que alguien más escuche.

Asuma exhala una bocanada de humo. – **Siempre ha actuado raro. –** apaga el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

Sentada en el asiento del copiloto, Anko percibe la presencia de aquella mujer sentada en el asiento trasero. Mira de soslayo a Kakashi, quien conduce muy concentrado en la carretera. Mueve sus dedos, los une, separa, y aprieta con nerviosismo. Echa un vistazo a través de la ventana: la carretera vacía. Traga saliva, sus ojos vuelven a mirar detrás. Allí estaba, sentada mirando al frente.

Kakashi la nota tensa, preocupada, nerviosa. – **¿Quieres ir al Hospital? –** no obtiene respuestas. – **Anko…–** ella mueve los ojos de un punto a otro. – **¿Te sientes mal?** – coloca una mano sobre las manos temblorosas de ella, sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

– **Está aquí. –** susurra Anko, nerviosa. Posa sus manos sobre la de él. – **No quiero ir a mi casa. Llévame a otro lugar, por favor. **

Después de asentir, Kakashi giró el volante y el auto dio una vuelta de 180 grados en la intersección. – **Puedes confiar en mí.** – susurra, preocupado. – **Soy tu esposo y sabes que no te juzgaré.** – aprieta las manos de Anko. – **Siempre estaré contigo. **

– **Esa casa…**– murmura ella, mirando de soslayo la parte trasera del auto. – **Nunca debimos haber entrado allí. Ella esperó que Eliot cumpliera los seis años para arrebatármelo. **– desliza sus manos de entre la de él y las lleva a la cabeza. – **Él quiere volver a casa. **

– **Eliot, nuestro hijo… no va a volver, ¿Lo entiendes? **– le regala una cálida sonrisa a ella.

Anko agacha la cabeza. – **Debemos volver a esa casa y terminar con esto.** – susurra.

Kakashi estacionó el auto junto a la acera. Descendió, ella también. Luego ingresaron a un elegante edificio. Mientras suben las escaleras, Anko observa la espalda de él delante de ella y verla le hacía sentirse totalmente en calma y segura.

– **Ya llegamos.** – busca la llave entre los bolsillos del pantalón. Abre la puerta y gira la cabeza hacia Anko. Ella lo mira con admiración. – **¿Por qué me miras así?** – sonríe.

Ella también sonríe. **– Realmente te extrañé. –** responde, arribando al apartamento.

Él niega la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. Entra y cierra la puerta a su paso. En el corredor, aparece la mujer de cabellos negros mientras las luces parpadean levemente. Las luces se apagaron y encendieron al instante, pero ella ya no estaba allí.

– **Deberías descansar.** – sugiere el detective, guiándola a su habitación. Allí la recuesta sobre la cama. – **Duerme.** – acomoda las cobijas. **– Estaré en la sala.** – iba a marcharse cuando sintió un halón. Era Anko agarrando una esquina de la camisa. **– Si me necesitas, sólo grita. –** ella niega la cabeza. **– No me iré, estaré al otro lado de esa pared.** – su mirada angustiada y el temblor de sus manos, le indicó que el problema es serio. Suspira, derrotado. – **Está bien, no te dejaré sola, pero debes descansar.** – ella asiente. Kakashi tomó asiento al lado de ella.

Después de diez largos minutos esperando dormirla, ella quedó rendida. Se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación. En la sala, se sirve un whisky propio sin hielo, cual bebió de un sorbo y golpeó la pequeña barra con el vaso. Cierra sus ojos, los abre y éstos se ubican en una fotografía. Camina hacia ésta, la toma y una sonrisa melancólica surca sus labios.

* * *

Jojojo, un capítulo más y esta historia habrá acabado. Les confieso que para el final, pensé en cinco opciones y me decidí por la menos evidente, jijiji. Me gustaría conocer sus opiniones de cómo terminará el fic, al ganador o ganadora le dedicaré una nueva historia que subiré pronto.

Ah! Se me olvidaba agradecer los reviews, gracias por sus comentarios a: **FoxFlakes,** Cómo estás? Es cierto, está confuso el final del capítulo anterior, pero confío en que podrás comprender la trama completa. A mí también me gustan las historias de investigaciones, estaba escribiendo una pero lamentablemente se me borraron los capítulos y sólo escribo en el poco tiempo que me resta de los domingos, y ahora se me es difícil recordar los hechos, así que lo dejé así. Gracias por comentar.

**Ellistriel:** Gracias por tu comentario. Quería darle participación a todos esos personajes, me da gusto que haya resultado bien en la forma que los integré a cada uno. También lamento que Ibiki no esté en el fic, pero es un personaje muy inteligente, pienso que él no creería en supersticiones y no teme, es directo y firme en sus ideales, por eso decidí dejarlo fuera por esa y otra razones. Debido a las películas del Aro me dan escalofríos, si a mí me pasara me quedaría fría y paralizada. jajaja. Respecto al cuarto párrafo, no diré nada, me reservaré los comentarios porque si digo algo comprenderás todo, jejeje. Y por último, te agradezco el consejo sobre los tiempos, suelo usarlos de ese modo tan variado para darle profundidad a la historia porque una historia de terror se basa en confusión, si no confundo al lector, entonces no me serviría de nada el esfuerzo que puse en mezclarlos. Gracias sinceramente por el consejo. Es cierto que es más fluido, a mis 20 años estoy enseñando gramática los sábados en la Univ. y comprendo la naturalidad de las palabras. Espero que te siga gustando y que el próximo capítulo te agrade más.


End file.
